I Need You
by narutoluv323
Summary: . Sasuke Uchiha, the hottest boy in school, every girls dream guy, and my secret boyfriend. A SasuSaku highschool Romance! also with alittle NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen etc.
1. 7 Years Ago

( 7 years ago)

"Mommy wait I think I dropped my pin." The little girl cries. "Oh it's  
alright Sakura we will get you a new one." Her mom said. "But mom!"  
"No buts  
Sakura now let's go." her mom stated. "Fine!" Sakura cried.

That night a knock came on the door. "Coming!" Sakura yelled. "HELLOOO…oh  
hi Sasuke-kun what are you doing here? Why are you all dirty?" Sakura said.  
"HERE!" he yelled.

"Huh what are you….wait is that my pin? OH MY GOSH

YOU FOUND IT THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!" Sakura yells and hugs him. Sasuke  
quickly shoves her off "Yea whatever, just make sure you don't lose it  
again alright." He said  
"Okay I promise." She said with a big smile. "Well  
bye." He said getting ready to walk away. "GOOD NIGHT!" she yells.

That was 7 years ago. Now 11 years later they are both 18 and starting their

last year of high school.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled "Oh hi naruto-kun." He runs over to  
me and gives me a tight bear hug.  
"N-Naruto! Can't breathe!" He lets go of  
me quickly. "Oh sorry about that. Hey so um how was your summer?" Naruto asked all  
excited  
"Oh it was really fun ya know just spending time with the  
family. How about you?" I asked "Uh well same as you going to the beach looking  
at some really cute girls." He said while blushing. Gosh he's such a pervert. Before I could say anything, I heard girls screaming  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S SASUKE-KUN! AHHHHH HE'S SOOOOO HOT!" They yelled. We

see the boy they we're going crazy about emerge from the crowd. Sasuke

Uchiha, the hottest boy in school, every girls dream guy, and my secret  
boyfriend. "Oh man it's been a long time dude how was your summer?" Naruto  
asked giving Sasuke a quick bro hug.  
"It was good I guess." Sasuke said with  
a little grin. "Um, hi sasuke-kun." I said with a little smile. "Whatever'' he  
says with a glare. ( He's so mean to me at school but when he comes to my  
house it's a whole different story I thought to myself. You see, Sasuke and I have been dating for the past three years in secret. I don't mind it  
because I love him but I wish he wouldn't be so mean to me at school. I know  
if people found out they would think it was really weird but he is my first

in everything and I don't want to just throw it away, and you know it could

be worse. What ever his reasons are for not wanting to go public may go away  
over time.  
"AHHHH SAKURA-CHAN IS THAT YOU!" A girl yelled. I turn around  
to see my best friend Ino "Oh my gosh TenTen, Hinata, look who it is" she  
yelled "oh wow hey guys how are you?" I asked "We're good we just can't get  
over the fact how old you got over the summer!" TenTen said. "Well she's not  
the only one. I mean we are now officially seniors of KHS!" Ino  
said. "I know. This is our last year! Oh and you know Hinata, Naruto is  
still single!" I said with a smirk "O-oh really that's g-good I really  
m-missed him a lot." She said with her face getting red. " Haha I can see that

and OH LOOK HERE HE COMES NOW!" I yell as I push her foward. Hinata beings

to panic. "WHAT! Oh no I'm not ready how's my hair? Ohhh this is all wrong I  
can't just-" She turns around. "H-hi Naruto-kun." She said quickly, as Naruto  
approached the group of girls. "Hey guys whats up? Oh um hey Hinata-chan." He

says with a tiny blush on his cheeks. Hinata's face turns bright red and I

smirk while whispering to Ino "Looks like a new couple is forming right before  
our eyes!" Ino nods in agreement. RING! "Oh look at that, its  
time to go. Come along Juliet say goodbye to your Romeo!" Ino said while  
pulling the red faced Hinata away from the loudmouth blonde "Um ok? See ya guys later, i guess?." Naruto said

with a really confused look on his face.


	2. The Meeting!

The Meeting

(end of the day)

Finally the day was over and we we're already to go home and relax."Ah man

what a day I'm super tried what about you guys?" Naruto asked while yawning.  
"Me to it was a very long first day of school." I said while slowly walking  
with my bag full of books. "Being in all AP's really sucks!" I whine.

"You're telling me I was late to almost all my classes because I kept  
getting lost! You would think after four years of going to the same school

I would know where all the classes are!" Ino said. "W-well the school is  
really big Ino-chan. I s-sometimes get lost m-myself." Hinata shyly noted.  
Naruto looks over to the shy girl "Ya know Hinata-chan I would happily

walk to your classes. I-I mean since we have the same classes and stuff!"  
he said with a nervous grin on his face. The shy Hyuuga's cheeks blazed to

a fiery red. "R-really? That would be great thanks Naruto-kun." Hinata said

with a big smile.

I smile at Hinata's reaction ( she really likes him, sometimes I wish  
Sasuke-kun was this kind) I thought until I bumped into someone and we both

fell over. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! are you hurt?" I asked picking myself  
off the ground. "Oh no its fine." He said as I helped him up.

He was wearing KHS uniform I think I've seen him in some of my classes but  
he always sits in the back. He looked around our age maybe younger he had  
that kind of baby face that doesn't seem to age. When he opened his eyes he

looked right at me "Oh my apologizes. My name is Sasori and may I ask who  
you are?" He said while bowing, his chocolate eyes gazing into my jade ones  
so intensely I almost forget to speak. "Oh me?!" I finally stutter. He  
chuckles, " Well who else has such lovely pink hair?" He says with a smirk. "I'm S-Sakura, Sakura Haruno." I said with a slight blush.

I feel a pair of cold eyes watching me and as I turn around I can see

Sasuke's eyes sending death glares to Sasori and me. I quickly turn back to  
Sasori "Oh and um these are my friends! Naruto,Sasuke,Ino and Hinata!" I

added smiling like an idiot.

He gazes at Sasuke for a little longer before looking back at me, "Well Miss  
Haruno, again I do apologize for knocking you over, but I must say that I'm

very happy I did. It's not every day that I get to talk to a very cute girl

such as yourself. I hope we can meet again sometime." He said with a grin "Um sure that sounds great." I say still blushing. He smirks "Well I should  
be going." He said while brushing his pants to get the dirt off.

I was about to say something before Sasuke cut me off "Yea, we should be  
going as well." He says as if daring me to protest against him. I frown at  
him and turn back to Sasori "Yea we really should. I'll see you at  
school!" I said. "Hn, yes you will. Later cutie." As he said that he walked

away, leaving me standing there with my face all red. Naruto broke my gaze

by saying "Is it just me or do you feel like that Sasori guy only cared to  
learn Sakura's name and not ours?" "Nope. You are absolutely right Naruto."

Ino said while walking ahead of the group with the rest of us following behind. I  
look over to Sasuke only to see him avoiding my gaze . Oh yea! He's pissed!

**Wow Sasoir is such a smooth talker! Sasu-cakes better watch out! That's all for chapter 2! thank you guys so much for your kind words it really means alot I love you guys soooo much! I'll Update soon :)**


	3. Movie Date!

(later that night)

"Mom! I'm going over to my friend's house." I yelled while putting on my  
makeup. "Oh but honey what about dinner?" She asked. " I'll eat over there

okay?! Love you bye!" I said quickly rushing out the door.

I needed to get over to Sasuke's house for our movie date and plus I feel

like we need this time together. I finally make it over to the Uchiha  
Mansion. Its super huge and kind of scary I wonder how Itachi and Sasuke  
can stand it. DING DONG! The door opens and Itachi steps out wearing his

normal black shirt and pants with his hair in a low ponytail " Oh hi  
sakura." Itachi said " HI NII-CHAN!" I yell giving him a big hug and a kiss  
on the cheek. "Hehe, Sasuke is in his room like always." He told me allowing  
me to step inside the house "Thanks nii-chan! Oh and what would you guys

like for dinner?" I asked. Itachi smiles and pokes me on the head like he

does to Sasuke. " Well I I'm going out tonight, but you can still make  
something for Sasuke he loves your cooking."! he says with a smirk "Ok I  
will! And have fun! But not too much fun haha." He grins. "I'll try" he

tells me giving me a sexy smirk and a kiss on the forehead.

After he leaves I head right up to Sasuke's room and push the door open.  
"OOHH SASUKE-KUN IM HERE !" I yell as I tackle him with a hug. "Hey."  
he says without meeting my gaze. I frown at him "Um is something wrong?" He  
shook his head. "No its nothing."… "Say sakura would you ever go out with a

guy like Sasori?" I stare at him ( what an odd question. He can't be

jealous right?) "Well that depends. I mean he is really charming." I say

with a smrik. Sasuke's eyes widen with shock and I giggle at his reaction  
"Of course not Sasuke-kun! I love you and only you. Now you go pick a movie  
while I make dinner okay!" I say as I give him a quick kiss on the lips.

(Sasuke's point of view) She says she loves me but really I don't deserve

her love because I'm weak and selfish. I'm selfish because ever since I  
met her she was in love with me, and as the years went by I noticed that  
more guys wanted her to love them but I couldn't have that. I needed her  
to love me and only me so that's how our relationship started. I'm weak  
because I'm not man enough to know my own feelings for her. I like having  
her around, she makes me feel good but can I really say that I love her. I  
haven't loved anybody since my parents died and after that one incident.

You see a long time ago I met a girl; I was young and stupid so I fell in

love with this girl. I really thought that she was the one. Unfortunately  
she wasn't and in the end I was the one who got my heart broken. So on that  
day I promised not to love another girl ever.

So why am I with her you ask, well as I said before I'm selfish I need to be

loved but I can't love back that's just how I am Sasuke Uchiha, the boy who  
lost his clan in a forest fires, who's uncle doesn't give a damn about his  
two nephews, who is loved by so many but can't or maybe doesn't want to  
love anyone back, but maybe just maybe I could fall in love again with the  
girl who's always loved me, "Sasuke-kun foods ready! Did you pick a

movie?" I quickly grab a DVD "Um yea be right there." I say while heading  
out the room.

**Well that's all people! what side are you on TeamSasori or TeamSasuke! love you guys sooo much i hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**


	4. Movie Date Part 2!

Movie Date Part 2!

(Sakura's pov)

The movie Sasuke-kun picked was (The Hangover) and its funny as hell, I just love the fat guy with red hair. While I was laughing up a storm Sasuke was really quite and I mean REALLY quite more quite than a Uchiha should be. I was getting worried, was he really bothered at what I said earlier "Um Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" He looked me with a small smile and said "Yea why do you ask?" I pout at him. "Well you just seem a little distant today, I mean LOOK! You didn't even eat all of the tomatoes I cut for you" He gave a small laugh that I rarely get to hear from him "I'm fine Sakura, really" the way he says my name makes me melt inside "Ok fine". Just then my phone started going off, it was my mom calling "oh hi mom… now…..ok fine see you soon" I hang up the phone and turn to Sasuke "need to go?" He asked with a frown plastered on his face. "I'm afraid so. I really wish I could stay but… you know." I hate it when I have to leave our movie dates because it's the only time I really feel like Sasuke-kun is my boyfriend when at school were nothing but people with the same friends. "Well you be safe alright." I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and whispered "I will" and with that I left to my house.

( Sasuke's pov)

When Sakura left my house I touch the spot on my cheek that she kissed. It flet so warm on my usually cold sink ( Sakura…why are you the only one that can give me this warmth). Itachi (that pain in the ass) suddenly walks in with a huge smirk on his face "hello little brother. How was your date with the cherry blossom?" I shoot him a glare "what's it to you?" he walks over and pokes my forehead (ugh annoying!) and chuckles "Well, I just don't want my wanna be bad boy baby brother to do anything impure to my cute little angle Sakura-chan!" I shove his hand away and "I told you to never say her name like that!" he gave me a puzzled look "why not? It's not like you say it that way, the only other person I know that's says her name like that is naruto, and he doesn't even like her anymore" (god he makes me so angry, always thinking that he's right ) "whatever, I'm going to my room" he smiles at me "Good night Sasuke. Oh and please try not to wet the sheets this time, wet dream stains are so hard to get out in the wash" he says with his smile growing wider (what the- ugh I can't take this anymore) "SHUT THE HELL UP ITACHI!"

***Hey People! I know I haven't updated in like FOREVER! but I've been super busy, anyway i hope you like the chapter and sorry if its super short :( I love you guys for taking the time to read this and don't forget to tell me how you feel about it in that review box below! Until next time **


End file.
